memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tarik Ergin
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Lieutenant Ayala Satan's Robot ''Enterprise'' medical technician | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Tarik Ergin was a regular background actor for all seven years of Star Trek: Voyager, playing Lieutenant Ayala. Because of his status as a background actor, he was rarely given lines and was only credited twice: in as "Security Guard" and in as "Tactical N.D.", even though he worked at the conn station in that episode. His first role on Star Trek was in , where he played a background medical technician in sickbay aboard the . He pushed a mobile biobed to the transporter room after Geordi La Forge was returned to the Enterprise, and was one of the crewmembers who sought refuge in crew quarters with Doctor Beverly Crusher and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa during the crash of the saucer module. He wore the Satan's Robot costume from The Adventures of Captain Proton holodeck program in , , and and played a Hirogen in at least one episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Several costumes worn by Ergin were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the Satan's Robot costume, the Hirogen hunter costume, his Maquis vest from , his command division uniform, and a pair of Maquis boots. Ergin served as CGI stand-in for the Xindi-Insectoids in the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise and as stand-in for Jonathan Frakes in the last episode . He also appeared in several supporting background roles during the run of Star Trek: Enterprise. In the interactive movie Star Trek: Borg, Ergin played Lieutenant Coris Sprint, a Starfleet officer whose body is inhabited by the player. Notably, Tarik Ergin has worn the colors of each department during his time on Star Trek. On , he wore blue, then on Voyager he wore red and yellow. Ergin is a graduate of Cornell University and is a professional lacrosse player. Star Trek appearances File:Ayala maquis.jpg|Ayala Star Trek: Voyager Recurring character File:Enterprise-d medical tech, tarik ergin.jpg|''Enterprise'' medical technician (uncredited) File:Satans-robot.jpg|Satan's Robot (uncredited) File:Unnamed hostile alien.jpg|Hostile alien (uncredited) File:Geskana player 1.jpg|''Geskana'' player (uncredited) File:Tarik Ergin, Insectoid stand-in.jpg|Xindi-Insectoid councilor (CGI stand-in) ENT Season 3 (uncredited) File:Unnamed Tellarite Terra Prime 1.jpg|Tellarite dignitary (uncredited) Appearances as Ayala * ** (Season One) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Two) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Three) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Four) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * Hollywood Lacrosse Club * de:Tarik Ergin es:Tarik Ergin fr:Tarik Ergin nl:Tarik Ergin Ergin, Tarik Ergin, Tarik Ergin, Tarik Ergin, Tarik Ergin, Tarik